Cheesy Pick Up Lines: Percy's Asking Out Attempt
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first!" This is Percy's lame attempt at asking Annabeth out with cheesy pick up lines. Is the boy that desperate? Is he really too afraid on just asking her out? And what is up with Nico? Percy/Annabeth. ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

**AN: Underwear and cake, it's my birthday! Yup, July the 14****th****. Now I'm sixteen years old! Yay! I hope you all like this oneshot I have decided to write! Enjoy! This takes place before the The Lost Hero and after The Last Olympian. Just pretend Percy and Annabeth aren't dating yet.**

Percy quietly hummed a tune as he headed down to the Athena cabin. Now was his chance to ask Annabeth out! That underwater kiss was nice, but Annabeth still didn't take the hint. So now, Percy was hoping he would win her over with this list of cheesy pick up lines he found on the Internet. Yes, cheesy pick up lines. Percy was _that _desperate.

As he got to the familiar cabin, he grabbed the handle and twisted, opening the door a crack to peek in. There was Annabeth, sitting with a book, reading intently, for her eyebrows furrowed many times. He pushed the door open all the way, quietly tiptoed in and closed it behind him. She just flipped the page in her book and didn't even notice Percy.

The cabin was completely empty, which was good. Percy didn't need the assault of Annabeth's half brothers and sisters while he was trying to hit on her. It would be embarrassing and just weird.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said, walking up to her and sitting next to her onto the bed. "What's up?"

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head and continued reading.

"I-it's a good thing I brought my library card." Percy started, his face turning a bit red. "'Cause I'm checking you out!" He gave a weak smile, but Annabeth still kept her eyes trained on the book.

"Hey Annabeth? Do you need another bone in your body?" Percy was feeling really stupid using the most overused and dumbest pick up lines anyone has ever used. He was feeling pretty uncomfortable and his face was turning redder by the second, if it was possible.

"If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together." No reaction. Percy mentally sighed. He would have expected Annabeth to at least give him a definition of where the word 'alphabet' came from.

He tried another. "There are twenty one letters in the alphabet, right?" This was an inclusive one. The partner had to reply or it didn't work.

"No, there are twenty six." Percy smiled a bit. The first words she had said to him since he got here. She was still into her book, but at least she said something.

"Oh yeah!" He mumbled stupidly. "I forgot 'U, R, A, Q, T.'" Percy's hands went to grip the edge of the bed, smiling a bit harder, but still blushing a bit. So it went on like that for a while. Percy would say something stupid, trying to get Annabeth to react.

"Even if there wasn't any gravity on Earth, I would still fall for you!"

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I would have five cents."

'Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

After maybe, a hundred different pick up lines, Annabeth pressed her finger to Percy's lips, silencing him. She turned away from her book to look at Percy with a 'are you serious?' look.

"You know Percy, if you want to go out, just ask." She said, unamused, and turned to finish her book, her back to him. Percy blinked a bit awkwardly, and stood up, wobbling a bit, since he sat there for a while, and started to head out, but Annabeth grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Hey Percy?"

"What?"

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got FINE written all over you!" She blushed as she said that, still staring at her book. Percy gave a small smile, and she let go of his wrist.

"See you at eight?" He asked, turning to face her.

She looked up. "Yeah. Meet me here."

"Gotcha." Percy gave Annabeth a little wave and headed out of the cabin. As he closed the door, Nico was standing there, giving him the evil eye.

"What?" He asked, feeling awkward under his heavy gaze.

"That was probably the dumbest shit I've ever seen. I can't believed it worked, even with Annabeth." Nico huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from Percy.

"Try it. It might work for you too." Percy elbowed Nico a bit in the arm as Nico blushed, slapping Percy's arm away.

"Fuck off." Nico muttered, as Percy shrugged innocently and headed off the other direction to his cabin, whistling a happy tune.

And _that_, my friends, was 'Percy's Lame Attempt at Asking Annabeth Out With Cheesy Pick Up Lines. ' I hope you enjoyed the show.

THE END

**AN: So, what do you think?**


End file.
